


ЗМЕЙ ГОРЫНЫЧ И ИВАН ДУРАК

by Shad_Tkhom



Series: СКАЗКИ И ИСТОРИИ [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	ЗМЕЙ ГОРЫНЫЧ И ИВАН ДУРАК

… - Так прямо и отрубишь ? - поинтересовалась средняя голова. Судя по всему делегированная левой и правой головами как самая терпеливая и дипломатичная.

\- Ага, - отозвался соломеноволосый детина, небрежно помахивая мечом. - Мой меч — твоя голова с плеч.

\- Вот так вот сразу ? Не поговорив ? Даже не представившись ? Тебя как зовут то ?

\- Тебе то зачем ? - нагловато спросил детина.

\- Так мне же меню составить надо. - с совершенно серьёзным видом, даже как то озабоченно, ответствовала средняя голова и достала откуда то блокнот и ручку — явно готовясь записывать. Правая голова захихикала в кулак и пояснила:

\- Она, то есть средняя голова, очень хозяйственная у нас. Аккуратистка.

Средняя голова важно кивнула в подтверждение:

\- Ну ?

\- Иван-дурак ! - с вызовом ответствовал детина.

\- Что дурак вижу. - пробормотала средняя голова сосредоточенно чиркая в блокноте. Левая голова в перебранке участия не принимала — хмурясь, она быстро набирала СМС-ки. Ответные послания её явно не радовали. Правая шёпотом спросила у левой:»Ну и где они, чёрт побери ?!» Левая молча показала экран своего Айпода и пояснила:»В пробке стоят. У самого Калинова моста на реке Смородине.» Правая только с досадой сплюнула на камни и вздохнула. Средняя голова не убирала блокнот:

\- Тебе что больше нравится — петрушка или кинза ? Укроп любишь ?

Иван пожал плечами:

\- Ну петрушку … И чеснок. А тебе зачем ?

Средняя голова сделала в блокноте ещё пару пометок:

\- Так думаю с чем тебя готовить … И под каким соусом … - И повернувшись к правой голове спросила: - У нас там ещё есть томат-паста ?

Правая кивнула:

\- Есть ещё пол-ящика. И ящик сметаны.

Средняя удовлетворённо кивнула:

\- Хорошо … Сделаем под томатно-сметанным соусом …

Детине надоело и он поднял меч:

\- Ну всё, конец тебе пришёл, чудище ты, поганое !

Средняя голова спрятала блокнот и поинтересовалось:

\- И почему это я поганое ?

Иван сдвинул брови:

\- Девиц-красавец хитишь !

Средняя голова изобразила недоумение и, с интересом, спросила:

\- И для чего они мне — эти самые девицы-раскрасавицы ?

Детина … начал краснеть:

\- Ну … для этого самого …

Тут уже даже правая голова захихикала. Левая зафыркала от смеха и чуть не выронила свой Айпод. Средняя голова спросила, с деланной серьёзностью:

\- И как ты себе это представляешь ?

Детина представил и налился красным. Как помидор. Левая голова заржала в голос. Средняя голова хмыкнула:

\- У нас … размеры несколько … не совпадают …

Детина нашёлся и заявил с вызовом:

\- А может ты их ешь !

Средняя голова уставилась на Ивана с искренним недоумением:

\- Ты на меня погляди. Сколько, по твоему, понадобится девушек в ДЕНЬ чтобы меня прокормить ?! И когда, в последний раз, у вас в деревне, к примеру, девушек мне скармливали ?

Детина почесал в затылке:

\- Так может тебе их из города завозят ? Автобусами !

Правая голова хмыкнула:

\- Ну ты загнул …

Левая голова оглянулась и обернувшись к средней, с облегчением, выдохнула:

\- Приехали …

Из запылённого джипа вылезли Кот Баюн и Соловей Разбойник. Средняя голова пришла в полный восторг:

\- Виктор Иванович ! Игорь Владимирович ! Ну наконец то ! - и с упрёком спросила: - И где вас черти носили ?! Я тут этому долдону с полчаса баки забиваю, а вас всё нет и нет !

\- Пробка … - проворчал Соловей.

Правая голова недоумённо выпучила жёлтые глаза на Соловья:

\- У нас в деревне ?? Пробки ???

Кот Баюн пожал плечами:

\- А всё ваш изобретатель деревенский … Кулибин местный, мать его ! Говорили же ему, что машина на дровах плохая идея. Шум, дым, копоть … Вот у него опять мотор заглох. Пока эвакуировали …

В то время, как шла эта беседа Иван, тщётно пытаясь изобразить на лице отсутствующее выражение — мол, я тут совершенно случайно — просто мимо проходил, бочком-бочком намеревался исчезнуть с поляны(меч при этом пытался спрятать за широкую спину). Но Соловей Разбойник заметил его маневры:

\- Так-с, молодой человек. Далеко собрались ?

\- Да я тут это … гулял …

\- Вы за дурачков то нас не держите, молодой человек ! Как вас по имени-отчеству ?

\- Иван я … Павлович …

\- Так вот, Иван свет Павлович. Школу то закончили ? Читать умеете ?

\- Ага …

\- Вот это вы читали ? - Соловей ткнул пальцем в большую каменную плиту на которой было выбито: «Змей Горыныч. Особо ценный экземпляр. Охраняется государством.»

\- Чи-читал …

\- Вы знаете, что вам будет если вышеуказанный … экз … Змей Горыныч пострадает, а тем более если он, не дай бог, будет серьёзно ранен ?

Соловей приходил во всю большую ярость. Теперь он действительно походил на настоящего разбойника. Иван понурил голову:

\- Но … она … сказала … что если я … принесу ей голову то …

Средняя голова закатила глаза:

\- Вы хоть знаете, молодой человек, сколько весит моя голова ? И вы думали, что пока вы будете рубить одну две остальные будут ромашки нюхать и не вступят в бой ? И даже с вашим ростом вам трудновато будет дотянуться … И я, молодой человек, как вы надеюсь понимаете, отнюдь не безобидная ящерка !

В подтверждение слов средней, левая голова выдохнула клуб почти бесцветного пламени. На Ивана и Соловья с Котом пахнуло жаром. Иван поёжился. И тут, в беседу вступил Кот Баюн. Каким то странным голосом, непривычно скрипучим он осведомился:

\- И кто она, эта прекрасная особа, что попросила от своего верного рыцаря голову дракона ? Хотя я кажется догадываюсь …

Соловей редко видел своего приятеля в такой ярости. Сейчас он меньше всего напоминал кота — скорее ворона. И его оскалу позавидовал бы карточный Джокер.

\- Алла … - прошептал испуганный до дрожи в коленях Иван.

\- И сколько времени ты уже в пути ? - осведомился Кот. Его глаза как то странно заблестели.

\- Две недели …

\- И что она тебе пообещала ? Руку и сердце за голову дракона ?

\- Ага …

Кот расслабился и как то невесело усмехнулся:

\- Извини. Ничего не вышло бы даже если бы ты …

\- Почему это ?! - взвился Иван.

\- Потому что неделю назад …

\- Погоди ! - прервал приятеля Соловей и обратился к Ивану: - Дайка мне свой ножичек, а то, не ровен час, порежешься …

Соловей отобрал у недоумевающего Ивана меч и отошёл с ним в сторонку не спуская глаз с его владельца.

\- Так что случилось неделю назад ? - с лёгкой тревогой в голосе и нетерпеливо спросил Иван.

\- Неделю назад мы гуляли — вот с ним - на её свадьбе … - ответил Кот с явным сочувствием. Иван открыл рот:

\- Как ? … Кто ? …

\- Василий …

\- Кто ?! Какой ?!

\- А у вас их что много ?

\- Ну да — Василий, который тракторист. А другой — учитель в школе. Химия и биология. - пояснил приятелю Соловей.

\- Ну я ему ! … - начал закипать Иван.

Кот сочувственно похлопал парня по широкому плечу:

\- Не поможет. Тем более, что их нет сейчас в деревне. Уехали.

\- Куда ?!

\- В Турцию что ли … - отозвался Соловей. - В Анталью. А может на Кипр.

Иван сник. Даже Горыныч смотрел всеми шестью жёлтыми глазами сочувственно. Соловей потихоньку отлучился к джипу и спрятал меч в багажник. Вернувшись, похлопал Ивана по плечу:

\- Поехали. Подкинем до дому.

Иван понурился, потёр веснушчатым кулаком мокрые глаза:

\- Лаадно …

Распрощавшись с Горынычем (Иван долго извинялся перед Змеем — тот снисходительно усмехнулся и, выпустив облачко дыма, философски заметил:»Женщины … Нешто я не понимаю ? Ты заходи если что … « и добавил с усмешкой: «И не бойся — мясо я не ем. Травоядный. Капусты приноси ....» Левая голова проворчала шёпотом от которого со стены камешки посыпались: «Капусты не стоит … Пучит с неё — он то капусту любит — страсть, а живот болит у всех !» Правая голова захихикала ...) все трое забрались в джип Соловья и уехали. Всю дорогу(опять застряли перед Калиновым мостом — неуёмный изобретатель опять заглох) Иван и Кот о чём то оживлённо беседовали на заднем сидении — но Соловей не вслушивался — на дороге всё перемешалось: телеги, грузовики, автомобили …

Сдав, Ивана с рук на руки матери — той чтобы обнять сынка, а потом дать ему заслуженную затрещину, пришлось встать на цыпочки, а тому наклониться, друзья отправились к Соловью домой. Тот был непривычно молчалив, а у дома его прорвало:

\- Ты вообще то понимаешь, что твоя вертихвостка Аллочка, натворила ?!! Она, между прочим, твоя лаборантка !

Кот сердито отмахнулся:

\- Да не пострадал бы Горыныч … А Аллочке, как она вернётся, такой пистон вставлю(в хорошем смысле), что мало не покажется !

Соловей фыркнул:

\- Можно подумать, что мне от этого легче будет ! У нас сроки поджимают — мне из издательства уже звонили, торопят ! А эта история выбила Горыныча хорошо если на полдня, а то и на все сутки ! Писатели народ впечатлительный, нервный !

Но Кот думал о чём то своём:

\- Ты как то задумывался откуда он взялся — Горыныч ?

Рыжий Соловей недоумённо пожал плечами:

\- Да как то в голову не приходило …

Кот назидательно поднял длинный указательный палец:

\- Вот. А они — он мотнул головой в сторону деревни, - говорят, что это мы вдруг откуда то у них взялись …

… Деревня была заброшена и уже давно — заросшая травой дорога, бурьян, тёмные окна в домах … Мёртвая деревня в которой не осталось даже стариков. Но однажды ранним утром Соловья разбудил петушиный крик, а выйдя на крыльцо, Соловей увидел аккуратные домики, крепкие заборы, огороды … Где то скрипнула дверь, загорелся огонёк в окне …

Кот с усмешкой посмотрел на приятеля:

\- Ты давно был в городе ?

Соловей пожал плечами:

\- В прошлом месяце был в издательстве, в мэрии …

\- А в новом районе ?

\- Да мне как то не надо было …

\- Ну да … Ну да …

Кот покачал головой:

\- Можешь не интересоваться. Нет его.

\- Как это ?!

\- Каком кверху ! Поля, холмы заросшие травой, деревеньки … И никакого следа от блочных многоэтажек и асфальта !

\- А люди ?

Кот пожал плечами и сказал, с явной тоской в голосе:

\- У меня там подруга жила … Всё. Как не было. И в мэрии на карте несколько районов как ни бывало …

Соловья пробил озноб:

\- И что ? Никто ?

Кот пожал плечами:

\- Проще сделать вид, что ничего не случилось. Чтобы не свихнуться.

Соловей посмотрел на деревенские дома. В окнах затеплились огоньки.

\- А местные что ?

Кот усмехнулся:

\- Говорят, что это мы со своими многоэтажками, автомобилями, компьютерами, электричеством, заводами, университетами и прочим вдруг, в одно прекрасное утро, возникли из ниоткуда … Подозреваю, что из того мира мы исчезли. Частично. И там новый район города преспокойно существует, а вместо центра города, нашего университета и ещё нескольких городских районов — вдруг появились поля с лесами … И моя подруга гадает — не приснился я ей …

Кот уткнулся взглядом куда то в траву. Соловей положил руку на плечо:

\- Ладно … Без бутылки тут не разберёшься … Пошли — в холодильник заглянем …

Кот невесело усмехнулся:

\- Сопьюсь я тут с тобой … Я вот даже не знаю — какую Турцию увидят Аллочка с мужем … Может времён Сулеймана Великолепного ? Или найдут на пляже в Анталье лампу с джином … А может встретят Синдбада Морехода …

Соловей и Кот вошли в дом. Кот снял куртку и нацепил на крюк:

\- Я забыл сказать. Аллочка не такая дура оказалась. Она нашему приятелю устроила какой то квест — просто никак не ожидала, что он так быстро управится. Расчёт был, что провозится до её возвращения. А парень оказался очень прытким.

\- А вот вы о чём там бубнили на заднем сидении ! Ладно, не ругай её сильно. Но зачем она это всё устроила ?

\- Боялась, что наш бугай жениха прибьёт. Или устроит чего на свадьбе. Вот и услала его куда подальше …

Кот и Соловей уселись за стол. Кот вдруг захихикал.

\- ???

\- Ты забыл отдать ребёнку его любимую игрушку !

\- Тьфу ты ! Меч ! Ладно — полежит в багажнике до завтра. Лехаим !

\- Лехаим !

 

 


End file.
